CSI: The Experiences
by CSI-catie
Summary: Okay, this has become a collection of One shot experience stories.. The chapters are individual stories in the collection!Dedicated to katyrye . I DONT OWN CSI OR GOOGLE.
1. Grissom and the Google Experience

**Okay Guys. I have been knocked down a lot recently and I wrote this for katyrye as she is an awesome friend who cheers me up. Please R+R and check out katyrye's stories. You'll find her in my favourite authors list. Anyway, on with the story**

* * *

Gil Grissom wasn't so handy with computers. He knew what he needed to know to process and show evidence, e-mail and other vital stuff.

That is, until he found Google.

* * *

Grissom was working on the case of a decapitated 'computer nerd', when he needed to research the victim's surroundings (like hangouts, e-cafés etc).

He came across Google when he was looking in a computers magazine, and Nick suggested an easier option.

"Hey Grissom. Still looking up the vic's places? Why don't you just use Google." Nick told Grissom.

* * *

Grissom had heard of Google before. He didn't feel the need until now, when it really mattered.

Logging on, he went straight to Google, and searched for 'computer hobbies'.

Nothing.

Not even a result.

Grissom glanced at the sidebar. He had no idea these were pointless adverts.

"Hey, you are the one thousandth visitor, click here for a prize? Hey, I won this!" He said to himself, reading the download page for his prize,

"_Click here to download your free prize now!!" _

With no idea with what he was doing, Grissom clicked the link. This download turned to be a game, which Grissom soon found to be addictive.

* * *

Two days later, after having played this game a hell of a lot, he logged on and straight away, he was playing the game again.

Suddenly, he was chatting to an online 'friend' who used this game, and received a strange message from them.

_"Like this game? You'll like this."_

* * *

Another two days later, Sara was very worried. Nobody had seen Grissom for two days straight. Not even his bugs had seen him.

Looking at his computer, Sara decided to see if Grissom had been doing anything suspicious.

She found the so-called game.

Sara had been a victim of this scam before.

Sara became very afraid of what would happen.

* * *

"LVPD! Grissom! Grissom are you here?!" Brass shouted as he and some backup officers broke into somebodys home.

Sure enough, there was Grissom and his friend playing the game together on computers.

"Guess this wasn't a scam after all. You're gonna have to stop playing this Grissom." Sara said, dragging Grissom out of the house.

"What?! Why?" Grissom asked.

"Because you ignored almost everything, even the case." Sara told him.

"What? I figured that out ages ago, some fake game scam gave all his details away and the killer murdered him as the victim found out..."

* * *

Somewhere, across the world, somebody bought themselves a holiday. They logged on to check the purchase process.

_"Welcome back Mr. Grissom, you have sucessfully paid for your holiday..."_


	2. Sara Sidle and the New Car Experience

**Okay guys… I am back and better… This still goes out to katyrye! R+R, and… This is becoming a collection, so the chapters are actual whole one shot stories!!**

* * *

"Sorry miss, but that car's dead. You'll have to get a new one at a car dealership." The garage worker told an upset Sara Sidle.

There was a tear coming to Sara's eye, she loved that car so much, it was like an extra limb. She just couldn't believe she had to part with it because of some stupid driver crashing into her head on three days ago, not to mention almost killing her.

**CSI:**

Catching the bus home, Sara was shocked to see Grissom outside in their driveway, holding a huge ... What looked like a huge envelope!

"What the hell is this?" Sara asked, as Grissom handed it to her, and guided her to their garage.

_I'm sorry for your loss_

_But, look straight in front of you._

_Grissom, x_

Sara couldn't believe her eyes. There it was, a brand new Denali, which looked like her old one, apart from a big ribbon on it, which Sara grabbed immediately and cradled it, before running back to Grissom to give him a huge thank-you hug.

**CSI:**

Weeks later, Grissom was beginning to worry about Sara, as she was becoming overprotective of her new car. She would place cones around it whenever she parked up, even at work!

"Sara, I'm worried about you." He told her one night, whilst they were watching Godzilla, yet again.

"What? Worried? Did something happen to my car?" She replied, not really paying attention to what Grissom was saying.

"Never mind, dear." Grissom half-heartedly replied. He didn't want to lose Sara over an argument about a car.

**CSI:**

Another week had passed when Sara was on her way home, when a drunk driver crashed into the back of her.

_"Sorry miss, but that car's dead. You'll have to get a new one at a car dealership." A garage worker told an upset Sara Sidle._

* * *

**There, that wasn't so bad.. Was it? Do R+R, or I will wilt!**


	3. Warrick Brown and the Elmo Experience

**Warrick Brown and the Elmo Experience**

**By CSI-catie**

**07/31/08**

**Okay guys, I was hyper when I wrote this, now I'm calm. I have to say, it sounds okay. I wanna know what you think. R+R please, I am beginning to wilt!**

* * *

Seeing as the Grissom's now have Natale, Warrick Brown decided to do the decent thing, and buy their gorgeous little baby a toy.

**CSI:**

"Hey Catherine, do you know where I can get baby toys from?" Warrick asked his boss, he knew that Catherine could tell him as she has a child too, Lindsay.

"What? Got that girl pregnant? Lucky you. Try Toys-R-Us on 3rd." Catherine replied, jokingly.

"What? Nah, man. I just wanted to get little Natale a gift, but I had know idea where. Thanks, Cath." Warrick laughed, he knew Catherine would say a joke like that.

**CSI:**

Walking through Toys-R-Us, Warrick was looking at various toys and teddy bears, when he came across a Tickle-Me Elmo.

"Aww, well aren't you cute? You would be perfect." Warrick said to himself, admiring the Tickle-Me Elmo.

Ten minutes later, Warrick pulled up outside the Grissom residence.

"Aw, thanks Warrick. Gil, look! Warrick bought a teddy bear for Natale!" Sara said, so happy that Warrick had bought their child a toy.

"No problem. Listen, I would love to stay, but I gotta get some shut eye." Warrick told the couple.

"Okay, see-ya." Grissom replied, having been in the kitchen, caring for Natale.

**CSI:**

Warrick got back into his Tahoe, anxious to get back to...

"Hey little dude, I just love you Elmo. You're so cute." Tickling the Tickle-Me Elmo, Warrick was in love..

"Awww, you really are cute Elmo." Warrick said.

**CSI:**

Within a week, Warrick's new girlfriend was dumped, and Elmo was elevated to 'Bed Status'.

Every night, Warrick would cuddle up with his Tickle-Me Elmo in bed, saying "I love you Elmo."

One night, Warrick brought his friends (and colleagues) Nick and Greg to his home to a busted front door, and a messy apartment.

Running to his bedroom, with the guys in tow, Warrick was distraught.

"No! Hell No! They took my Elmo. They took my Tickle-Me Elmo." Warrick cried.

"Dude, you have an Elmo? You child!" Nick said, as he and Greg began to laugh.

* * *

**Just a note from me : ROOOOOOOOOOOAAR! **


End file.
